Sesshoumaru's revenge
by Himurasaki
Summary: Follow Sesshoumaru as he goes through a quest to achieve his ultimate goal.
1. Sesshomaru's revenge

Sesshoumaru Gets His Revenge

Sesshoumaru was alone ina forest, thinking to himself; planning just how he will get back at Naraku when he next sees him. Rin and Jaken were also in the same forest frantically looking for their Lord Sesshoumaru whom they had not seen for many an hour.

Naraku had summoned him a day earlier hoping to discuss a new method for ridding them of Inu Yasha. Of course Sesshoumaru had little if not no intention of telling Naraku anything. In fact, the only thing that came from his mouth was the words of "mind your own business" which as fast as they had left his lips, he found himself being engaged upon by Naraku himself. Thanks to Sesshoumaru's keen senses to everything around him he was able to nimbly dodge the attack. However when he had struck the figure that was believed to be Naraku, it burst and a demon puppet was all that remaind of him. In this most insignifigantly small instant, the real Naraku had rounded him and slashed the length of his back from right shoulder to his left lower back. Even though Sesshoumaru was hardly fased by this, it was to his suprise that he was feeling great pain unlike anything he had ever felt. He glared at Naraku, and the wound on his back slowly started to leak steady streams of crimson blood.

"I suppose you'll be wanting an explanation to why you felt that way when I struck you just now, Sesshoumaru", said Naraku while chuckling to himself at the look on his face. "I've come into the possesion of a rather interesting blade; something that even I would fear to be on the wrong side of."

"I hardly think you summoned me to discuss anything pertaining to Inu Yasha then. I think you would have known that I don't have any intention of helping anyone, or getting help from anyone. Inu Yasha is my problem and I will deal with it when I see it fit. However, this sword you possess. Why does it have such an affect upon striking me? And in turn, why would you too fear to be on the recieving end of it?", demanded Sesshoumaru who was feeling very annoyed.

"All of these will be soon enough answered. I'll tell you this much for now: my 生劔 'shou-ken' (Born Sword) is truely a force to be reckoned wi-", said Naraku who didn't have enough time to finish, as Sesshoumaru had grown very impatient and struck him with his own Tokijin. Sesshoumaru mearly kept his eyes closed as he knew it would burst open and fall to the ground as another demon puppet. When he heard the weak tell-tale sound of a small object meeting with the earth, he stood upright and sheathed his sword back into it's scabbard. To his suprise he suddenly felt very sleepy and he smelled the air, which was heavy with a sweat yet poisonous scent.

With a sudden inhale of air, Sesshoumaru wrenched himself awake from his deep sleep. Unlike before when the sun was shining brightly through the trees of the forest leaving patches of lit upblotches along the brush-floor in mid day. It was now very dark and cold. Sesshoumaru could only see what the moonlight had shone through the heavy braches above, serving as his only lightsource. Regaining his memory of what had just happened, he felt the wound twinge on his back. In an effort to heal himself, he reached for the 天聖牙 'ten-seiga' (fang(blade) of healing) to find that it alone was the only sword on his person. As he drew the sword to poke into the middle of his chest and heal the damage inflicted by the Shouken, wisps of light emnated from it, soothing and repairing the wound. This he would find was usefull, as the moons dismal effort to eluminate the forest was found futile as the luminescence of the Tenseiga had overpowered it tenfold. With this new tool he was able to have a look at his surroundings to see if he had merely dropped the Tokijin in the imidiate vicinity. It was no luck. Thoughts filled Sesshoumaru's mind such as "Naraku... He took it after Ihad fallen prey to whatever that gasious substance was in the air. But he couldn't have taken the Tensiega with it, for it's un-sheathing would have activated it's healing effect and woken me up instantly... But what does he want with the Tokijin..." Sesshoumaru was swimming in these thoughts, getting more and more aggrovated at Naraku. Shaking off the thoughts ofjust forgetting it had even happened, he swore to himself to re-claim his Tokijin.

Sesshoumaru had made a full recovery and started to venture through the woods in the faint twilight, the Tenseiga stretched before him, lighting his path as he trod along the trail. It wasn't until morning -when he had no more use for the Tenseiga and put it away- that the sun had dawned upon a new day, and Sesshoumaru found himself at the ridge of the forest. A long grassed plain lay before him, green. And the smell of fresh water teased his nose as he noticed a small brooke a short walk ahead. When he arrived at the brooke, he begain to ponder about what had become of his followers: the human infant girl, Rin, and his loyal servant, Jaken. "They could possibly be following the river out of the forest and they will be re-united with me shortly..." Sesshoumaru conviced himself, hardly believing his very slight compassion for them.

Suddenly the fresh smell of the grass and the clean water had been doused by the scent of Naraku. His ears twiched and the wind started to whistle around him. Unfazed he staired blankly into the grass before him as the tall blades of grass bent over gently in a circular fashion, as if a small dust-devil had just been there. Hovering inches from the ground on a gigantic pale-brown feather,was Kagura. The wind calmed and she delicately slid off of the end of the feather and lightly touched down in the center of the cicular pattern in the grass. She laughed and the wind rustled again blowing the feather away and Sesshoumaru continued to stare unblinkingly into the eyes of one of Naraku's escences. "Has the big brother of Inu Yasha lost his prescious sword?", cackled Kagura, lifting her fan to half cover her face. "And it looks like he's lost, too.", she added as she lowered the fan, as if to get a better look around.

"My quarrel is with Naraku himself, not just some by-product of him.",said Sesshomaru coolly. "Back away..." He extended his claws and tainted them with his poison.

"You think that will work?", said Kagara blankly as she brandished the fan, "I will blow your poison away!"

A sharp breeze was conjured from the fan and it howled loudly. Sesshoumaru could feel his body being lifted from the ground by a tornado that had formed around at his feet. Perplexed Sesshoumaru asked, "Why aren't you attacking me? I'm not amused by this pointless display... If you had the intention to get into a row, why not try to inflict famage on me?"

"Normally, it would be just as you said. However, youasked to fight Naraku, himself!", Kagura spat. "This wind will take you to him in no time." Her red eyes glinted in the sunlight as she gestered the wind making him fly away with her fan. Just as she finished this gesture, the wind sped up and Sesshoumaru found himself souring in the air at a high rate of speed. He was carried along the river to a small traveler's lodging that looked run-down and most uninhabited.

As Sesshomaru descended his long platinum hair blew in his face. He landed to the ground and replaced his hair with a gracefull movement, of his hand. Examining his surrounding brought him to realize that Naraku was only a few paces in front of him; sitting in his usual fashion covered by the animalskin that hid the majority if not all ofhis bodyunderneath.

Sesshoumaru's muscles tensed a little. But to his suprise, an arm reached from under the skin holding the Tokijin, and the arm threw it toward Sesshoumaru. It his the ground and skid to a stop a few meters ahead of him.

"If you intended to take my swords from me, why are you now returning to my the Tokijin.", inquired Sesshoumaru reasonably but not at all complaining. All you are doing is trying my patience, and sending me on fruitless treks.", he added indifferently.

"It was my intention to retreave the Tokijin and Tenseiga from you to test them against the superior blade I have here.", he said reffering to the sheathed sword that lay within arms length in front of him. "Although I've found your Tokijin to be quite impressive, it can hardly stand up to the powers of this blade. The Tenseiga however would be of use to me whether it faired well against my Shouken or not, as itis the healing blade."

"Get to the point, will you?", groaned Sesshoumaru, eyes narrowing.

Naraku looked a little aprehensive at this outburst and got staright to the whole reason why this has started in the first place. "This blade, the Shouken, has the power to inflict the pain of a mortal into a demon. The strength of the demon is also in preporation to the extent of pain it recieves. However more powerful the demon is, the weaker human pain tolerance it has.", Naraku explained. "That is why I summoned you. You were, a sort of experiment for me. Although this blade can make demons fall and feel extream pain very easily: mortals and humans have the same resilience to the blade as a demon would for a dull mortal weapon."

Sesshoumaru had filled with putrid anger from Naraku at the thought that he had been a pawn, used as a preliminary test against a sword that was ment to make perish, Inu Yasha. Sesshoumaru promptly retreaved the Tokijin and unsheathed it, returning the scabberd to his belts. Naraku had allready stood up and withdrew himself from the skin, revealing his mutatedtree-rootyform with a human-like head. Sesshoumaru knew he had once again been led to believe that this was the real Naraku, but he was quick to change his mind. He swung the Tokijin at Naraku and a jet of pressure flew at him. The blast had removed Naraku's left leg/root-like tenticle, although it did not seem like he needed it for support. "Hmph, a normal demon puppet would have been distroyed at that...", thought Sesshoumaru, trying to re-analyze the situation. "This must me either the real Naraku, or another of his incarnates..."

"Don't even try to fight back, there's no point!" screamed Naraku rougishly, and the expression on the human-like face look as if it had gone mad.

Sesshoumaru didn't even seem to be listening as he issued a white hot ribbon of light from the fingertips of the hand he wasn't using. In the blink of an eye he had leaped toward Naraku, cut him into many tiny pieces, and landed ever so slightly, as if the slightest move wouldmake all of the pieces of Naraku fall off and make a heap onin dirt road. He returned the Tokijin to it's scabbard and saw Naraku fall into a fleshy puddle of blood right before his eyes. However something mystical had happened, although the pieces had fallen, three chunks of Naraku remained suspended from the ground along with the Shouken. Each of the bits seemed to be beating, like a heart that was pumping no blood. Sesshoumaru made to grab for the Shouken when the three bodies, accompanied by the Shouken zoomed off in separate directions. Although the beating pieces of flesh all went in different directions, one of them had the Shouken following it closely, and it was not in a particularily random direction. As the bit of Naraku that had just flown off with the Shouken, was headed straight for where he last saw Kagura...


	2. Sesshomaru's decision

Sesshomaru Gets His Revenge (Part II)

Sesshoumaru had sustained no damage from the battle and simply sighed at the pile of Naraku's bloody remains. As soon as he had heaved that sigh, it had dried up and assimilated into the surrounding dirt as if nothing was ever there. "The scent in the air...", thought Sesshoumaru, "it changed after those lumps of Naraku parted ways... Now the smell that is prodominant in this area is graveyard soil..." Sesshoumaru calmly as ever started following the stream back toward the forest. The wind whistled through the nearby tall grass. Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks, "Show yourself.", he said.

A figure melted out of the shadows of the small abandonned travellers hut to be revealed as none other then Kagura. However, she did not look entirely the same as she had before. She now was much taller, and younger looking. The fan she had allways carried with her and increased in size. In length it was taller than she was.

This site put even Sesshoumaru into a state of suprise. "You don't smell of Naraku...", said Sesshoumaru being very to-the-point.

"Yes...", said Kagura in a more mature sort of booming voice, "I have you to thank for that." She cackled as if this was all part of some plan that he had no idea about. Was he being twisted into doing someone's bidding after all? "It seems that when Naraku wanted to test out that sword, a normal demon puppet would've been insufficient. So, he added the one thing binding me and the other incarnates to him. For stability I suppose. When you vanquished the demon puppet, it returned to being regular graveyard soil and gave us our full bodies. Naraku no longer holds us prisoner.", she said, trailing off.

Sesshoumaru knew of Kagura's sister Kanna and how they were both until now, bound to Naraku. However, this third body of flesh that has flown off; who or what had it belonged too? "So, what does this all mean to me?", said Sesshoumaru coolly. He could feel that Kagura's powers where far stronger than they were."You still have the Shouken...", he said, his eyes widening as he pointed to the sword on her back.

"Yes...", she said, voice booming as before, "I have the sword that punishes demons like meremortals. I intend to collect all of the jewel shards with this."

"What is your motive", Sesshoumaru said starting to grow tense.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out"

"Does this have something to do with Inu Yasha?", he found himself asking.

"If you must know...", she said dissapointingly as if she expected him to just give up. But his struck an idea in her. "Yes, Inu Yasha... He must die. And I find myself in a position that could help us both out-"

"I could kill him whever I chose...", siad Sesshoumaru coldly, predicting what she was about to say.

"Then why have you not done so already, hmm? I think you're losing it. You've been going soft for that girl you travel with, and it's made you have feelings for your brother... Imagine that..."

Sesshoumaru was now upon her ready to strike.

"Are you getting defencive? Then it must be true...", she said with great satisfaction. "How about if you take care of Inu Yasha for me, I will give you the Shouken and the 鉄歳牙 'tetsu-saiga' (Fang (blade) of aged steel)...?'

"I will not make deals with the likes of you!", he said as he drew his Tokijin andlunged atKagura.

"Who said I was giving you a choice?", she laughed. She opened her great fan (which now bore the symbols: 風神 'kaze-jin' (Wind God) in blood red) and waved it as if it was a feather right for Sesshoumaru. Just before his sword would have connected with Kagura's face, he vanished...

Sesshomaru, who was getting steadily more agitated, was seeing a sight similar to that of what Kagome saw when she jumped though the well that trasported her between the Rural Era and thepresent. As quickly as he had been thrown into the abyss, he found himself back on solid ground in a familiar location. He could smell fires cooking many meals in theneabyhuts for the people in the village he knew to have been the residing place of Kaede; the younger sister of the priestess Kikyo.Although the air was drenched with that odor, he looked up to find he was several paces from the very well that Kagome utilized to take her back and fourth through time. "Why has Kagura placed me here...", Sesshoumaru wondered as he stepped forward, "And why would she still need me to takecare ofInu Yasha,when she has theShoukenand her new found strength? Well, I'm not going to do Kagura any favors.", Sesshoumaru continued walking away from the village, thinkingof finally being reunited with Rin and Jaken. He stopped suddenly, as he had just heard what he believed to be a shreak of terror. Intrigued, he follwed the disturbance to the source. When there, he felt his eyes crack into a stare of the deepest loathing and disgust. He had just seen his own brother Inu Yasha fly through the air in front of him, several meters in the airand then smashed to the ground head-firstin a straight lineafter he heard the muffled shout of "sit".Being in the heavily bushed woods nearby the scene, hebackedin a little, trying tonot be seen by the company he would then observe.

"Inu Yasha! I can't believe that you would go peeking in on me while I was bathing again!", screamed Kagome, red covered her face as she ran at him wrapped in a towel that half-hazardly flapped as if it might fall off if she loosened her grip just a little.

"Hey, I wasn't looking at you! I was looking at your wrack!", pleaded Inu Yasha, who was trying to remedy the situation, although a second later he found his face met with the ground; another "sit" ringing in his ears. He raised his face out of the dirt, face soiled with it and looked at Kagome. He was wearing a sincerely apologetic look, his two index fingers before him, each poking the point of the other together repeatedly.

"Oh, I guess it ok if that's all you were doing.", she sighed heavily, as if all was well. She twiched and continued, the calm andforgiving tone had lifted. "I can't believe you Inu Yasha! I'm going home every time I need to bathe from now on!" She turned on her heel and stomped back re-adjustingthe grip of the towel, her hair was very messy and dripping wet from the running. She thentried to straighten it outwith her fingers and wrang it out as she walked away.

"Geez, Kagome." said Inu Yasha apologetically still puting his fingers together in the same fashion, "Give me a break for crying out loud! I am a guy after all!" He got up and ran for her when he looked up to realize she hadn't heard or even seen him saying anything, as she wasstill walking away to retreave her cothes.

"Nope! I'm not changing my mind this time, Inu Yasha!", she said without turning around, she knew he was there. "B-but I'm not going to leave... right now. So don't worry, ok?", she said turning around and winking at him. Inu Yasha felt his cheeks starting to burn red through the dirt that was still plastered on his face.

"Thanks."

"I can't believe my brother could have such feelings. This is pathetic. Demons should never even have suchemotions in their head.", Sesshomaru imput to himself, having watched the whole thing. "It wouldn't be a suprise to me if he managed to make himself a mortal without the assistance of the sacred jewel, at the way he acts toward that girl. To think that Inu Yasha isn't acting much different than the way our father must have been... It is a plague to my mind...", he reasurred himself. "Nevertheless, if he wants to have sympathy toward her, he can go ahead. He's not going to get any more powerfull that way..." Sesshoumaru turned back into the forest and began to walk away from the scene. "My main issue right now in not Inu Yasha... Until I know why Kagura wants me to do it for her, I'm not going to do away with him.", the thought of him being used once again made him twich and he stepped on a twig, it cracked loudly.

Inu Yasha's platinum dog ears perked. "What was that?" he said aloud sniffing, his ears changed direction like little sattle-light dishespicking up the epicenter of where the noise had come from.

"What is it, Inu Yasha?", asked Kagome a nervousness in her voice. They had stopped walking. A few seconds later, a squirrel fell from a tree on Inu Yasha's head and he gave a great start accompanied bya 'yelp',that made Kagome shreak and close her eyes. She opened her eyes and started laughing so hard that tears started gushing out of them. Inu Yasha was on the ground writhing; the squirrel had found its way inside of Inu Yasha's baggy red hakama (pants), and he was attempting to free it anxiously.A look of frustration appeared on his face...

Sesshoumaru had no idea this was occuring because he was far away from Inu Yasha's hearing range and had just kept walking. "Maybe I should inquire a sword smith about this "Shouken" and find out its secrets...", said Sesshoumaru calmly, and he made a mental note that his new objective was none other than Kagura herself.


	3. Sesshomaru's birth sword

Chapter #3 Sesshomaru gets his birth sword!  
  
"Sword smith! I've returned to ask a favor of you!" Sesshomaru said. "I have herd interesting stories about you from other demons I've killed to get information from. They all say you have the skill to take the strength of any demons life force and forge it into a blade."  
  
"What you have heard is true. I have forged many birth blades and have yet to be satisfied with the results." moaned the smith.  
  
"What?! What does that mean?"  
  
"No one who I have done it for has had a strong enough life force for me to get the proper results."  
  
"Rest assured old man! I have the strong life force you seek. I am Sesshomaru."  
  
"Indeed you do have a very strong life force. But, before I can make it for you, you must do something for me!"  
  
"What is it you want me to do for you old man! To make a sword for someone such as me is an honor to begin with! If it is not worthy of me doing it I wont do it!" Sesshomaru said as he turns away.  
  
"I wouldn't pass this up! Besides, all I need is the birth soul of your father in you! Without it I would not be able to make your birth sword!"  
  
"Why my father? He was weak! He had compassion for humans!"  
  
"That is part of what makes him so strong! Also if I used you birth soul you would not be able to live, let alone have me make it for you!"  
  
"Alright! What must I do to be able to take my father's birth soul out of me?" Sesshomaru asked as the smith pulled out and old book.  
  
"I'm getting to it!" He said while flipping pages. "Ah, of course! You must enter the tomb of your father and pull his birth soul out!"  
  
"His tomb!" Sesshomaru said in surprise. "It is in my brothers eye!"  
  
"Really now? Well then I guess I ca-"  
  
"Don't even finish that sentence. I just was surprised how easy fun this is going to be!"  
  
(It's me Sesshomaru064! I know that this chapter is short but don't worry! The next chapter will be way cooler!) 


End file.
